Hopes and Dream Patisserie -Alternate Ending-
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Kelanjutan dari ONESHOT MuraHimu Hopes and Dream Patisserie /Atau bisa dibilang sequel/


**Pairing: MuraHimu or Murasakibara and Himuro**

 **Other Cast: Kuroko, Kagami, Akashi**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: T  
**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak kuingat."

"Cinnamon bun ini… rasanya sangat familiar."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hopes and Dream Patisserie –Alternate ending-_

 _Hosokawa Nao-The Fairre_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Siang itu adalah siang yang cukup panas. Seorang Himuro Tatsuya berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota demi mencari sesuatu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pangannya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba mulutnya menginginkan sesuatu yang manis, terutama Cinnamon roll hangat yang baru saja matang. Aroma manis yang entah mengapa sangat dia rindukan untuk belakangan ini. Sudah beberapa tempat dia coba tetapi tetap saja seperti ada yang kurang.

"Aneh. Kenapa Cinnamon roll ini seperti ada yang kurang?"

Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk membeli di tempat langganannya. Padahal biasanya enak tapi entah mengapa sekarang jadi kurang. Enak sih, tapi belum sesuai dengan ekspetasinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang hilang dari semua cinnamon roll yang dia cicipi?

* * *

"Cinnamon roll, Atsushi?"

Kucing hitam kecil itu bertanya seraya mencium aroma manis dari kayu bakar keluar dari arah dapur. Pria besar yang dipanggil Atsushi itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan memindahkan cinnamon roll itu ke dalam keranjang rotan yang biasa digunakan untuk mendisplay di etalase nanti.

"Banyak yang request. Yasudah bikin saja."

"Bukankah kau sudah bilang akan menghapus menu itu?"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Murasakibara. Dia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan mengantar sekeranjang penuh cinnamon bun kepada para pelanggan diluar. Kalau ditanya siapa yang biasanya menjadi pelanggan dia? Tentu saja para penyihir lain dan juga beberapa roh yang masih menetap di dunia ini. Secara tidak langsung, Murasakibara sudah menjadi penyihir sejak bertemu Akashi.

Akashi memandang punggung pria besar yang notabenenya muridnya itu.

'Kau belum bisa melupakannya kan, Atsushi?'

* * *

"Himuro-kun. Kau aneh belakangan ini."

Himuro terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya. Dilihatnya gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Wajahnya terlihat antara khawatir dan juga marah. Himuro hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia masih belum ingin menceritakan apa yang sedang dirasakan olehnya. Mungkin percuma juga kalau dia cerita karena dia sendiri pun belum paham dengan semua ini. Apalagi orang lain?

"Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan. Kerja sedang sedikit sibuk sekarang."

Jawabnya singkat sebelum pergi meninggalkan wanita yang notabene kekasihnya itu ke balkon. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya, perasaan Himuro kepada wanita itu mulai memudar dikarenakan banyak pikirannya sekarang ini. Dia harus meminta maaf kepadanya nanti.

'Perasaan apa ini…? Seperti ada sesuatu yang terlupakan…'

* * *

"Tiga bungkus rock salt dan seikat kayu manis. Totalnya xxx Yen."

Murasakibara menyerahkan uang yang diminta dan mengambil barang belanjaannya. Lagi-lagi waktunya belanja. Benci? Ya dia tidak begitu menyukai suasana kota yang terlalu ramai itu. Belum lagi kebisingan yang sangat mengganggu telinga.

"Atsushi jangan lupa makananku."

Kali ini Akashi ikut menemani Murasakibara belanja karena ingin melihat-lihat juga. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang baru dan menarik hatinya. Mungkin juga mencari pelanggan baru untuk toko. Perasaan manusia yang terbebani bertebaran di kota yang padat ini. Mencarinya adalah hal yang sangat mudah.

"Aka-chin."

Murasakibara merasakan sesuatu sehingga dia menghentikan langkahnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang familiar di sekitarnya. Akashi yang merasakan hal yang sama hanya terdiam. Matanya sudah menangkap apa yang dirasakan oleh pria besar itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Atsushi. Aku mengubah pikiranku."

Kucing hitam itu menggigit celana Murasakibara seraya menariknya untuk pulang kembali ke gunung. Murasakibara yang notabenenya penurut hanya meng-iyakan dan memutar kembali untuk berjalan pulang. Sekali Akashi menoleh untuk melihat object of interest itu.

Ya, Himuro Tatsuya.

Berjalan sendirian sambil menikmati segelas kopi yang dibeli. Matanya memandang sekitar karena tak hanya Murasakibara, dia pun merasakan kejanggalan yang sama. Namun sayang, mereka tidak dibiarkan bertemu karena kedua penyihir itu sudah menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang ramai. Ah takdir sungguh kejam, bukan?

* * *

"Sebaiknya kita berpisah saja, Himuro-kun."

"Hmm… kurasa itu yang terbaik."

"Terima kasih untuk waktunya. Maaf kalau selama ini hanya merepotkan…"

"Ah, tidak sama sekali." Himuro melambaikan tangannya sebelum memasang senyum tipis. Setelah beberapa waktu mereka dalam kondisi yang tidak bagus, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah saja. Demi kebaikan, mungkin? Yang pasti wanita itu tahu kalau pria di hadapannya ini sudah tidak memiliki perasaan untuknya.

"Jaga dirimu."

"Kau juga."

* * *

"Muro-chin… sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Murasakibara mendongkak ke arah langit setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Dia merasakan sesuatu terjadi terhadap pria yang belakangan ini ada di dalam pikirannya. Bisa saja dia turun ke dunia manusia, tetapi dia selalu mengingat kata-kata Akashi.

'Dia manusia. Kau harusnya tahu kalau mereka tidak akan bisa hidup berdampingan dengan kita.'

Pria besar itu menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa juga dia bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia yang rapuh? Yang pastinya akan menjadi tulang dan debu dalam waktu yang singkat. Sebaiknya perasaan yang seperti ini dipendam saja bukan?

"Gomen-ne, Muro-Chin."

* * *

"Murasaki…bara Atsushi! Ya, Murasakibara Atsushi!"

Setelah berjuang berusaha mengingat apa yang telah hilang, dengan ajaibnya semua memori itu kembali datang memenuhi dirinya. Semua berkat sebuah kantong kertas usang yang terselip dalam lemari. Kantong kertas berisikan cinnamon roll yang dia pegang saat dirinya tiba-tiba berada di hutan.

Rumah ditengah hutan. Aroma roti yang baru saja matang. Sepiring cinnamon roll hangat tersaji di meja. Punggung pria tinggi besar yang selalu dia lihat di dalam dapur…

"Aku…"

Dengan cepat Himuro mengambil kunci dan keluar dari apartemennya. Udara sangat dingin dan Himuro lupa memakai mantel ataupun jaket. Kakinya terus melangkah cepat menuju hutan walaupun ini sudah tengah malam. Tak sekali polisi menghampirinya dan menanyakan tujuan sang pria. Tapi, itu tidak menghentikannya. Dia tetap pergi ke hutan itu. Hutan di malam hari sangatlah gelap, dan Himuro hanya membawa senter kecil yang digantung bersama kuncinya. Pencarian itu tidaklah mudah karena dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana rumah itu.

Dan dia tidak tahu kalau dia sudah tidak bisa melihat rumah itu.

Karena dia sudah mengatakan kalau dia bahagia.

* * *

"Meow…"

Akashi menguap dan menjilati tangannya. Kucing hitam kecil itu sudah merasa mengantuk tetapi masih setia menemari Atsushi yang sedang merapihkan bangku dan meja. Hari ini mereka ramai sekali dengan penyihir-penyihir lain sehingga mereka harus tutup lebih larut.

"Akac-chin tidur saja kalau sudah mengantuk… aku bisa membereskannya sendiri."

"Meow…" Kucing itu langsung pergi menuju kasur hangatnya begitu disuruh. Langsung saja dia membulatkan tubuhnya dan berusaha untuk tertidur lelap, yang pastinya sangat mudah karena dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Sementara itu Atsushi sedikit lagi selesai dengan pekerjaan bersi-bersihnya. Hanya perlu menutup jendela dan mengunci pintu saja.

"Yosh… akhirnya sele—"

'Aku tidak bahagia!'

Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Ah, apakah ada tamu yang akan datang malam begini? Sungguh merepotkan saja padahal dia kan sudah mau tidur.

"Atsushi aku tidak bahagia sama sekali!"

Dan suara yang familiar itu pun sukses membuatnya menjatuhkan kunci toko yang dia pegang. Ditolehkannya kepala dia dan menemukan sosok yang berada di pikirannya belakangan ini.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir sebenarnya kebahagiaanku berasal darimu kan, Atsushi?"

Dan tak ada lagi kalimat apapun terdengar dari kedua pria itu. Kedua tubuh itu bersatu dalam pelukan yang erat kala melepas rindu yang sudah terbendung lama. Himuro tidak peduli bila tubuhnya akan hancur dalam pelukan ini, karena dia sudah lama merindukan sosok yang terlupakan dalam benaknya tapi tidak di hatinya.

"Muro-chin, bagaimana…"

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya mengalir kembali ke dalam ingatanku… walaupun lupa, tapi entah mengapa selalu ada yang kosong. Ternyata kaulah penyebab kekosongan itu, Atsushi."

Murasakibara tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Perlahan wajah mereka semakin dekat dan bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman yang lembut. Tidak ada paksaan. Hanya menyampaikan bertapa saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Mmh… Atsushi…"

Perlahan ciuman itu semakin mendalam. Himuro semakin mencodongkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Murasakibara yang perlahan membawa mereka berdua memasuki café. Pintu sudah terkunci rapat. Lampu perlahan meredup sehingga indera penglihatan mereka tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik.

"Muro-chin, apakah…"

Kedua tangan Murasakibara bergerak dengan sendirinya membuka kancing kemeja sang raven. Himuro menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Kedua tangannya ikut meraba dada pria yang lebih besar darinya itu, perlahan turun untuk merasakan otot perut yang bersembunyi dibalik pakaian sampai dia berhenti dibagian bawah sana.

"It's okay… just please be gentle?"

* * *

CRIP CRIP CRIP

"Meowww~"

Akashi terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sinar matahari yang mengenai tubuhnya sangat hangat dan membuatnya sangat nyaman sampai ngulet terus.

"Hmm…? Ada aura manusia?"

Kucing itu menyadari ada aura yang seharusnya tidak ada disana. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mengitari rumah untuk mencari sumber dari aura manusia itu, sampai matanya menangkap beberapa potong pakaian yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, dan juga kedua pria yang tertidur pulas di lantai, hanya menggunakan taplak meja besar untuk menutupi sebagian dari tubuh telanjangnya. Akashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat ini.

"M…mhh…" sang raven mengerjap pelan berusaha menerima cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Masih belum menyadari posisinya sekarang. "Jam berapa sekarang…?"

"Nggh… Muro-chin? Ada apa?" Murasakibara ikut terbangun mendengar suara Himuro dan langsung mendudukan diri. Tangannya dia renggangkan dan menguap lebar. Matanya melihat sekitar sampai dia menemukan Akashi yang sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya.

"Sarapanku tolong." Dan kucing itu langsung melengos pergi. Mungkin sudah tidak tahu harus komentar apa tentang mereka berdua ini. Di lain sisi Murasakibara hanya bisa mengangguk menurut. Itu artinya Akashi tidak keberatan dengan semua ini?

"Atsushi, selamat pagi kurasa…"

"Ah, uhm… pagi juga kurasa…"

Aura kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Semalam mereka baru saja… yah begitulah kan?

"hmm… Apa Muro-chin baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang pria berambut ungu dengan raut wajah khawatir. Mungkin saja bagian pinggang kebawahnya sakit kan? Mengingat ukurannya yang tidak biasa. Himuro terdiam sebentar sebelum tertawa kecil. Pipinya pink merona seperti buah persik. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi Murasakibara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri?"

Tentu saja Murasakibara tidak apa-apa. Himuro menganggukan kepalanya sebelum disandarkan pada pundak Murasakibara.

"Bolehkan aku tinggal lebih lama disini?"

"Huh…?"

"Atsushi, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi. Aku ingin berada di sisimu." Himuro mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang penyihir dengan tatapan memohon. "Apakah aku boleh untuk tetap berada di sisimu… mungkin selamanya?"

Ini merupakan pertanyaan yang sulit untuk Murasakibara. Kata-kata Akashi masih teringat dalam kepalanya. Walaupun tidak mungkin, tetapi Murasakibara sendiri pun ingin pria ini untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

"Well, akan kuberi pengecualian untuk kali ini."

"Aka-chin!"

"K-kucingnya…"

Akashi sudah duduk manis di hadapan mereka sembari menjilati tengannya. Matanya melihat Himuro kemudian kembali melihat Atsushi.

"Tapi, ada konsekuensi yang harus kau ambil."

* * *

 _Time Skip_

* * *

Entah sudah berapa hari terlewati, atau mungkin bulan, atau mungkin tahun. Himuro menyibukkan dirinya dengan melipati kantung kertas yang nanti akan digunakan untuk take away sedangkan Murasakibara sibuk di dapur memanggang roti yang akan dia jual hari ini.

"Hmm…"

Himuro menggumam. Tangannya berhenti melipat dan terdiam untuk sesaat. Sekilas dia teringat dengan apa yang terjadi waktu itu.

'Tapi ada konsekuensi yang harus kau ambil.'

Tangannya mencengkram erat dadanya yang tidak terasa apapun. Rasanya aneh, dan dia masih belum terbiasa dengan konsekuensi yang diberikan oleh kucing hitam itu.

"Muro-chin…?"

Himuro terbangun dari lamunannya kala mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Murasakibara sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir. Kedua tangannya langsung melingkar pada pundak Himuro dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukkan yang erat.

"Gomen…" Bisik Murasakibara pelan.

"Eh?" Himuro memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Selang beberapa saat dia baru memahami kata maaf dari Murasakibara dan hanya bisa terseyum. Himuro sedikit mendorong Murasakibara untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengambil tangan pria itu untuk diletakkan pada dadanya. Tangannya sendiri pun dia letakkan pada dada Murasakibara.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini adalah keputusanku sendiri."

Murasakibara menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya yang berada pada dada Himuro tidak merasakan apapun. Jantung yang biasanya berdetak pada pria cantik ini sudah tidak bisa dia rasakan. Inilah konsekuensi yang diberikan oleh Akashi agar mereka bisa tetap bersama. Masih teringat jelas pada benak Murasakibara malam dimana Akashi mengambil jantung Himuro. Hal itu selalu membuatnya sedih.

"Atsushi, tolong lupakan soal itu ya? aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"T-tapi…"

"Asalkan bisa bersamamu, ini hanyalah hal kecil."

Himuro berusaha menghibur kekasihnya itu dengan senyuman. Memang berat pada awalmya, tetapi Himuro tidak peduli. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah berada di sisi Murasakibara selama hidupnya, walaupun bayarannya sangatlah berat. Setelah jantungnya diambil, bisa dibilang Himuro bukanlah manusia lagi. Tetapi disaat yang bersamaan, dia juga bukanlah penyihir seperti Murasakibara. Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Yaitu berada di sisi orang yang dia cintai.

"Atsushi."

"Hmm?"

" _I love you._ "

"… _I love you too, Muro-chin._ "

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Iya udah begini aja endingnya**

 **Lagi? Hobi bat ya Nao bikin ending begini. Maklum, kalo udah yang namanya pembuka dan penutup cerita tuh mandeknya luar byasah. Masih bagus bisa selesai (?)**

 **Oke, ini fanfic KuroBas yang udah dianggurin cukup lama. Puji Tuhan bisa kepublish juga uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading! Saia sangat berterima kasih kepada yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.**

 **Dan ohya, kepada yang suka ninggalin review di fanfic-fanfic Nao yang lainnya, Nao berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya ya! itu bikin Nao semangat pake banget!**


End file.
